Headmaster Carlisle
by kittenmischief
Summary: For our contest winner ninapolitan we present: Headmaster Carlisle. He has a very definite problem whenever a certain teacher is around. Will an unexpected library rendezvous cure him or addict him? CarlislexOC


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did…then I wouldn't have to worry about the bills.**

**AN: For the winner of our contest, Ninapolitan. Here ya go sugar. I hope it's as good as you wanted it to be, because _damn _if it wasn't good for me! Love ya babe! **

**Carlisle** **POV**

I watched her ass sway as she walked away with an arm full of papers to grade and my cock twitched. Damned thing always went off around her. Nina. Even her name sent shivers down my spine.

I shook my head and walked back toward my office before I acted impulsively. A man my age shouldn't be looking at twenty-five year old English teachers. Even if she _was _heading for tenure. Even if she _was _the best looking thing I'd ever seen.

I sighed. But still…she was almost fifteen years my junior. I knew I didn't look the thirty-nine years and three months I was, but still…it was a bit disconcerting to be looking at a woman you felt sure your own son had ogled at some point.

I sighed as I thought of Edward. He was still having such issues. He was a brilliant mind, a terrific student, but his mother's death had hit him hard. I had loved Esme with all I was, and when she died, part of me had died too. Now, three years later, I knew I was ready to get back into the game. I didn't, however, know how Edward would take it.

I shook my head as I said hello to Gianna, my secretary, and walked into my office. I plopped down in my leather chair and resisted the urge to put my head in my hands.

Edward was giving me hell. At sixteen years old, he had just gotten caught in the backseat of his car with marijuana…and the police chief's daughter. Both were high as a kite and apparently doing things that they had no business doing parked in a deserted parking lot at midnight. I was a horrible father. Esme would have killed me.

The buzzing of my intercom knocked me out of my reverie. "Yes?" I asked after I depressed the button.

"Sir, Chief Swan to see you."

_Great. Just add to my fucking day chief. _"Send him in." I straightened my tie and waited.

Only moments later, the Chief, and Bella's father, walked in. "Carlisle."

"Charlie."

"I'm sure you know why I'm here."

I sighed. "Yes. I do. Your deputy found your daughter and my son in a compromising position. I had to bail Edward out of jail last night."

He took off his cap and scratched his head. "Look. I know I haven't been very friendly toward Edward. I think he's a good enough kid…but this shit has to stop. If he continues on this path I can't allow Bella to date him anymore."

"I know Charlie. And I'm sorry. Esme's death hit us both hard. He's had to go through some of his most crucial years without a mother."

Charlie sighed. "I know he comes from a good family. Hell, your own brother is one of my officers, but Carlisle, he needs to stop."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I know Charlie. I'll talk to him."

He smiled. "Good. Because I'm not paying this school for my daughter to wind up knocked up by the headmaster's son."

I laughed at that, even though we both knew it wasn't funny. "I know Charlie. Again, I apologize. I did, if you wanted to know, have that talk with Edward and they are being safe…"

Charlie winced. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to pretend she's still an innocent little girl, okay?"

I didn't have the heart to tell him about how many times _I _had caught Edward and Bella in my house after school. I didn't condone it, but I did have enough sense to explain safe sex and provide my son with condoms. I didn't want to be a grandfather. _No, especially not when you're out to bang that sexy piece of ass in the first door on the right. _Shit. If I kept this up, I'd need to lock my door and take matters into my own hands…again.

"Thank you for stopping in Charlie. I'll have a talk with Edward."

He nodded. "You do that. Take care Carlisle."

He shut the door behind him and I let out a breath. I hit the intercom button. "Gianna, hold my calls. I need a few moments."

"Certainly sir." She replied.

I stood and walked to my door, flipping the lock. My dick was hard as a diamond. I couldn't get Nina out of my head. Every time I tried, I kept seeing her in that pencil skirt that just barely hit her knees, the sweaters that were stretched to capacity over a chest that didn't quit, that bun that shouldn't look sexy, yet it did, those small, black rimmed glasses that sat perched on her nose, magnifying intense green eyes…

I unfastened my belt, slid down my zipper, and pulled my cock out as I sat behind my desk once more.

I pictured her on her knees in front of me, those perfect, luscious red lips pouting up at me. "Let me do it Carlisle. Please let me suck your cock."

_Oh yeah baby. _I fisted my hand around my dick and started moving slowly, imagining it was her hot mouth, her tongue flicking out to lick my head before sucking me in, swallowing around me, tempting me, teasing me, driving me fucking insane…

I picked up the pace as she started bobbing her head faster. I reached for that bun and unfastened it so the brown curls bounced as they cascaded over my lap, hiding her face from view. I gripped her hair tightly in my hand, pulling it to the side so I could watch her work me over.

She started moaning, mumbling around my cock, and the vibrations were driving me crazy. "Oh God Nina…more, harder, faster…"

She heeded my requests and started pumping up and down on me now, deep-throating me before pulling away to nibble delicately on my head, then repeating the sweet torture over and over again.

"Oh Nina…I'm going to…" And then I felt it, the release, the spasm shot through me and my hips bucked as I came down her throat. I felt her swallowing around me, drinking down all my jism before sitting back on the balls of her feet, licking her lips delicately.

I was jerked out of my fantasy by my intercom buzzing again. "What?" I asked tersely. "I said I didn't want to be disturbed!"

"Sorry sir, your son is here to see you."

I let out a slight groan. "Just give me a moment or two, alright?"

"Yes sir."

I sighed as I quickly cleaned up. Gianna was quite attractive for an older woman. She was always dressed meticulously, kept her hair and makeup to perfection, but she had _no _personality.

I zipped my pants, walked to unlock my door, sat back down in my chair, and said into the intercom, "You can send him in."

My son shuffled in moments later. "Dad."

My eyebrow rose. "Son."

He sighed and flopped down into the chair the chief just vacated.

"What Edward? I am a busy man."

"I wanna…" He stopped.

I was used to this from him. So I waited.

"I wanna get Bella something. A gift."

"And why would that be?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Because I messed up. I knew we shouldn't have done that. But I got some shit from Emmett and you know how he likes a good buzz and I just thought it would take our mind off of our English test. Miss Compton is a bitch."

I bristled. Edward thought everyone that didn't think the sun rose and set in him was a bitch. "Nina Compton is a very good teacher Edward. She respects the written word. Just because you don't like her…"

"She's too hard on us."

"She's strict."

"You only like her because she's hot."

I couldn't argue with that. However, I did respect her. She was a very competent teacher. "Whether she is attractive or not isn't any of my concern. The fact that she graduated top of her class is what attracted me to her. The brain and the knowledge she possesses."

He snorted. "So the fact she has the biggest chest on the damned faculty has nothing to do with it?"

I couldn't say he was wrong there either. Damn she had a fine set of tits on her. And an ass that just itched to be slapped. Fuck. I felt my erection straining my pants again.

"Edward, I am not going to argue with you. What did you want to buy Bella?"

"A charm for her charm bracelet."

"You have money son. A large sum of it."

"You said purchases over five thousand had to be approved."

Damn. He wants to spend _that _much. Suddenly I was _very _glad that a) I was providing them with condoms, and b) that Edward was not a girl. Because if he were, I had the feeling I would be paying for a wedding before I was ready to.

"Go ahead." I said.

He looked at me in surprise.

I smiled. "You love her. That much is plain to see. But please be careful Edward. You are both still children in the eyes of the law. Don't do anything stupid and for God's sake, don't make me a grandfather, okay?"

He smiled the smile that drove women of all ages crazy, the same one I knew I possessed. He ran a hand through his rich bronze locks, so similar to his mother's caramel ones. "Thanks Dad."

I shooed him out of my office and sat, thinking. Making my decision, I stood and walked to the door. "Gianna, I'm going to the library. If anything horrible comes up, you don't know where I am."

She nodded. "Of course sir."

Well, at least she had the common sense to realize when I needed time to myself. I often sought out the sanctuary of the school's library, getting lost in the poetry section, where, sadly, not many of our students ventured.

I walked into the library and stopped, breathing in the scent of the books, the ink, the parchment, the leather, the cloth, all of it smelled of home. It was peaceful here. It was already four in the afternoon, most of the students had left for the day and I had the place to myself.

Or so I thought.

I stepped to the poetry section and was surprised to find the demon that haunted my thoughts. Nina. I cleared my throat and she let out a little "oh!" of surprise.

I smiled. "Caught you."

Her hand was still at her heart, over those glorious tits as she said, "Doctor Cullen. You startled me."

My smile grew. Never in any moment had I been more proud of my Ph. D as when she called me "Doctor" Cullen. "I apologize Miss Compton."

She smiled. "Nina, please."

I had to resist the urge to shiver. "We haven't talked much, have we?"

"No, we haven't." She said. _And is she flirting with me? _I was out of practice.

I looked at the book in her hands, but couldn't read the title. "What are you reading?"

She quickly shoved it back onto the shelf. "Nothing. Just passing the time. I needed to get away from grading papers."

I chuckled at that. I too, had once been an English teacher. "They can drive you crazy, can't they?"

"You have no idea." She said with a sigh. "Most of them don't realize Shakespeare wasn't the dude that wrote the screenplay for Romeo + Juliet."

"That's an older movie." I commented. I vaguely remember Esme watching it once a few years ago. Some good looking young guy was in it I think.

She blushed and I smiled when she said, "It's what got me interested in Shakespeare in the first place."

"Ahhh…I see. Well, everyone has to have a starting place."

She nodded. "But then that opened the world to me and I found I liked any and all literature, but especially poetry."

"Any specific authors?"

"E. E. Cummings." She stated.

_Is it possible to die from constant erections? Because that would surely do it, _I thought as my cock surged. I swallowed hard and said, "He is one of my favorites as well."

She bit her one of those bee-stung crimson lips and walked closer to me. "I find his work very…stimulating."

I resisted the urge to tug at my collar. _When did I become the prey here? _"Is that so?" I managed.

She nodded and _dear God, _she undid that bun letting her hair fall in beautiful bouncy curls around her shoulders. "Do you think I don't see you, Doctor Cullen? Looking at my ass as I walk away? Why do you think I wear such tight skirts?"

I believe my brain was melting at this point.

"Do you like my chest? I wear these sweaters just for you." She pushed her cashmere covered chest into mine.

"I may be every boy's wet dream, but all I want to know is…do you think I'm sexy?"

I didn't answer, save for tangling my hand in her hair, pulling her head back, and descending my lips to hers.

She let out a moan as her own hands grew busy. One fisted on my shirt, the other, on my ass. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and she eagerly suckled it, moaning as she did so. Her own tongue began warring with mine as our hands roamed over each other.

I pulled away panting for breath just for a moment before I attacked her neck. "Oh Carlisle," She said heatedly. "More…I want you so much so that I _ache _with need."

_Who was I to argue with her? _I shimmied her skirt up as her fingers worked my belt and pants. When I got the skirt up to her waist, I received a nice surprise. "Nina. No panties?"

She smirked. "I don't need panty lines in a skirt this tight Carlisle." She told me.

I didn't smile, though I longed to. Instead, I put on a stern face. "Faculty members are supposed to always dress appropriately. This includes underwear. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for that."

She all but quivered in anticipation. "Turn around," I said as I backed her into one of the reference tables.

She did as I asked and looked over her shoulder at me, batting her eyelashes. I pushed her head and body down to the table before I positioned myself behind her. Then a thought occurred to me. "Shit. I don't have any…"

"Pill." She said simply and I nodded. I raised a hand and brought it down upon her ass. She let out a tiny squeak. I spanked her two, three, four more times and she was whimpering in need when I finished. "Please…" She begged me.

I grasped her hair and yanked, hard, pulling her head back so her body was flush with mine. "Please what Nina? What do you want?"

"You! I want your cock buried in me Carlisle."

I ran my hand lovingly over her backside. "If you insist." I grasped her hip and thrust into her wet heat.

My action set her off and she moaned loudly. I thrust into her roughly again. "You like that?" I growled out.

"God yes!" She all but screamed.

"Good." I said as I pulled almost all the way out. She whimpered, but only for a moment before I thrust in again. I licked her earlobe and grasped her clit with my thumb and forefinger as I whispered, "_Oh, sweet spontaneous earth, how often have the doting fingers of prurient philosophers pinched and poked thee_."

She let out another whimper as I started suckling her neck, nibbling on it as my thumb started circling. "_Has the naughty thumb of science prodded thy beauty?"_

"Oh…" She moaned, her head falling back onto my shoulder.

I smiled as I continued my ministrations. "_How often have religions taken thee upon their scraggy knees squeezing and buffeting thee that thou mightest conceive gods."_

Her inner muscles squeezed around me as she came. But I wasn't finished yet. I nipped at her collarbone and whispered, "_But true to the incomparable couch of death thy rhythmic  
lover thou answerest them only with spring."_

I pulled out of her and spun her around before grabbing her ass and sitting her on the table. I pushed her down onto her back and rose over her, thrusting into her once again.

Her nails clawed at my back and my chest through my shirt and jacket, both of which I still had on. She was caught in the tidal wave of sensations and I felt her pulling and tugging at me to join her.

I held off just a moment more, taking in the beauty of her orgasm before I was swept away with her in a sea of orgasmic bliss.

I fell lightly to her, peppering her face with butterfly kisses. She let out a satisfied little purr and I smiled. "Did you enjoy that?"

She blinked and looked up at me. "More than you will ever know."

I stepped away and we both groaned at the loss of contact. I looked around, noticing a student's sweatshirt that had been left behind. I quickly cleaned myself up before caressing her inner thighs to clean her up as well. I helped her off the table and she stood, smoothing her skirt back down. It was wrinkled beyond repair. "I'm terribly sorry about your skirt. I'll cover the dry cleaning bill." I told her.

She smirked. "Well, if this is going to be happening more often, perhaps we should start a tab."

I grinned. "Perhaps so."

**AN2: Quotes in italics are E.E. Cummings' "O Sweet Spontaneous." You should read some of his works. Excellent stuff. **


End file.
